Nada fuera de lo común
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Hay jinetes sin cabeza, fantasmas samurai y mucho más. Así que 5 vehículos sin conductor no son nada fuera de lo ordinario. En esta ciudad, al menos. (Traducido con la autorización del autor original, JenEvan)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los Transformers o Durarara!; Sólo los tomo prestados para jugar por un tiempo antes de volver de nuevo en perfecto estado.**

 **Disclaimer2: Este fic no me pertenece sino a** ** _JenEvan_** **quien me premitió traducirlo ¡Muchas gracias!**

Para la gente de Ikebukuro, los sucesos y avistamientos extraños son una parte común de la vida diaria, ya sea motoristas sin cabeza o fantasmas samurai. Y por lo tanto, nadie se inmutó cuando 4 autos deportivos fabricados en Europa y un camión se habían mostrado de repente dentro de la ciudad y en las carreteras. Después de todo, ¿qué tiene de extraño 4 coches deportivos y un camión gigante? En cuanto al rumor ocasional de robots gigantes que se veían en las cercanías o dentro de la ciudad- Ban Dai seguro estaba desesperada por golpear su objetivo de ventas este año.


	2. Back Alley

En caso que Breakdown se encontrara con Anri por coincidencia.

 _Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes aquí._

 **Callejón**

Podía sentirlo. Esa escalofriante sensación de ser observado. Al igual que el nitrógeno líquido corría por su columna vertebral descubierta, filtrandose en su protoforma; como algo, o alguien, observaba todos sus movimientos en la oscuridad. Detrás de su espalda. Poco a poco, se obligó a dar la vuelta. La visión de un par de orbes rojos brillantes fue más que suficiente para asustarlo. La falta de una firma de chispa aceleró su episodio. Sin molestarse en identificar sus lecturas visuales, Breakdown se transformó con un chillido, sus neumáticos chirriando mientras iba de 0 a 60 mph en menos de un AstroClick.

Tan pronto como sintió la presencia de otra, ella había enfundado instantaneamente a Saika. Justo cuando el rugido de un poderoso motor surgió de la silenciosa noche. Un conjunto de luces traseras rápidamente desvaneciendose y el eco de los neumáticos chirriando le confirmaron que un coche sólo había acelerado por. ¿El conductor la habría visto? Sonohara Anri esperaba que tal vez el conductor sólo hubiera vislumbrado el perfil espectral del demonio de ojos rojos blandiendo la espada de las leyendas urbanas de Ikebukuro.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Todo esto empezó como un azar sin embargo, después de algunos episodios de Durarara!. En una impredecible ciudad de locos, los Stunticons de seguro irían a encajar. Breakdown puede que tardara un poco más..._


	3. City Street

Cuando dos locos vienen a cruzarse con otros dos locos.

 _Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes aquí._

 **Calle de Cuidad**

Dos coches deportivos llegaron gritando por la esquina, dispersando a motoristas y peatones por igual.

Para ellos dos, la ciudad es como una gran carrera de obstáculos para su entretenimiento. Una carrera de obstáculos que se vovlvían en algunos interesantes retos todos los días, y ninguno era el mismo que el día anterior.

¡THUNK!

—¿Qué jodi-?

Wildrider pisó los frenos sobre algo rebotando en el techo de su alt-mode, desviándose a detenerse en el carril de Drag Strip.

—¡Oye!

Se forzó a golpear con fuerza sobre sus frenos, o arriesgarse a chocar contra su gestaltmate, Drag strip llegó a un completo stop en cuestión de segundos, con su parachoques delantero a sólo pulgadas de distancia de rayarse del lado del Wildrider. Y justo en el momento exacto, vio a un humano navegar a través del aire, justo en frente de él, sobre su cubierta; luego aterrizó en cuclillas en el lado opuesto de la carretera, rebotó, y siguió corriendo por la acera, cacareando como un maníaco.

—¡Ese blando me utilizó como trampolín! ¡Voy a matar-!

¡Crash!

Un poste de luz, sobresaliendo en el camino de alquitrán, justo en ese pequeño espacio entre el lado de Wildrider y el parachoques delantero de Drag Strip, cortó lo que sea que Wildrider quería decir. Un segundo humano, gruñendo como Motormaster en un mal día, corrió pasando a los dos coches deportivos. Dicho ser humano luego arrancó una cabina telefónica y la tiró sobre el primer ser humano, que casualmente esquivó el proyectil con otra carcajada loca. Los dos humanos continuaron su extraño juego de perseguirse, desapareciendo alrededor de la esquina al final de la manzana.

—Tú sabes, realmente va a gustarme aquí.

—¡Yo también!

Ikebukuro no es tan malo, para una ciudad de blanditos. Especialmente con el abundante entretenimiento en vivo.


	4. Highway

_Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes aquí._

 **Autopista**

No hay nada más estimulante como a ir toda velocidad por la autopista como si te perteneciera. Ikebukuro no podía ser Oregon, pero las autopistas que bordeaban la ciudad eran igual de desafiantes, sin los Autodolt al azar que lo sacaran de la carretera (o del cielo). Aquí, en su propio terreno, él es el Rey. Y todo lo demás saben mejor cómo salir fuera de su camino. Hoy en día es como de costumbre. Sonando la bocina, a toda velocidad por la autopista. Luego, a poca distancia por delante, vio el molesto rebaño de motocicletas de la policía. Esta vez, parecían estar atacando en grupo a un jinete solitario de negro. Tal vez fue simplemente el aburrimiento, o su aversión general para todas las unidades ejecutoras, decidió unirse a la lucha. Lanzandose sobre esos insectos molestos fue satisfación pura. El verlos dispersarse fue aún más divertido. Él los dejó confundidos y entrando en pánico entre el polvo, viendolos comer sus gases de escape mientras desaparecía de su vista. Durante todo ese tiempo le adornó una sonrisa alegre.

Por último, lejos de aquellos policías, Motormaster se transformó, sus ópticos se detuvieron sobre su huésped. Al parecer, el piloto de negro que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer autostop y escapar. Por mientras, los dos desconocidos estaban en silencio. Entonces, el piloto de negro sacó un dispositivo, escriba algún texto en el, seguidamente le mostró la pantalla al Stunticon.

[Arigatou (gracias)], se leía.

Como lo usuarios de la carretera tomaron sus caminos, el rey de la carretera continuó su patrulla. De alguna manera, parecía sentir que su estado de ánimo había mejorado.

.

Nota: Sólo espero que la caracterización de ambos sea todavía aceptable.

N/T: "Autodolt" es un subgrupo de los autobots, ¡ellos protegerán toda la vida, incluso si terminan por destruirla en el proceso!


	5. Overlooking the City

El último de todos ellos. Finalmente soy capaz de terminar esto después de dejar que se llenara de polvo por tanto tiempo.

 _Disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes aquí._

 **Con vista a la ciudad**

La oscuridad parecía elevarse desde dentro de su propio propio corazón, bucles rizandose hacia arriba y lejos, envolviendo todo a su paso. Una vista tan hermosa a la vista, la máxima perfección de un final inevitable. Hasta que un destello de luces de neón brilló en la oscuridad. de color naranja brillante, rojo amarillo azul, verde, incluso el temido color del energon vivo. Uno por uno, encendieron las paredes, y las calles, luego se alinearon en filas sobre los altos edificios, fusionandose en las pantallas de vídeo en las carteleras de LCD. Las luces que se alineaban y daban forma a sí mismas dentro de la oscuridad, brillando a través de la espesa cubierta como algo nuevo, una forma diferente.

—Esa es la belleza de Ikebukuro.

Dead End sólo dio una rápida mirada a la joven pareja humana, un muchacho rubio y una chica morena. Los seres humanos no le interesaban mucho, ya que por lo general encuentran su fin demasiado pronto y con demasiada facilidad. Esta ciudad, sin embargo, es una historia totalmente diferente. Quizás pueda haber un día cuando la oscuridad se eleve y reclame el paisaje urbano, de una vez por todas. Por ahora, él solamente admirará su belleza mientras lucha por su salida de cada sombrío abrazo todos los días.

 _Fin_


End file.
